Moonlit Romance Part I
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Year 6. Complete AU!HPBZ. Background Dumbledore/Grindlewald. Protective!Blaise, Abused!Harry. Traitor!Ron/Hermione/Ginny.          Not All Slytherins Are Evil.
1. Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini, 6th year Slytherin and best friend to the Slytherin Prince himself, sat at the edge of the forbidden forest for the first time in almost six years. It didn't matter that he was a netrual child, or that his mother was 'The Black Widow'. It didn't even matter that the Dark Lord had plans for his best friends and their families. No, what mattered was his stupid obsessions with one Mr Harry Potter.

It had started in third year, around the time Draco had been attacked by the hippogriff, Buckbeak. An interesting creature, but Draco hadn't paid attention after Potter had returned from his little ride, and had insulted the poor thing. As a result, he had been in the infirmary for three days for a barely-there injury. For days afterwards, Blaise couldn't even look at him without looking at Potter first, only to see the blazing anger and hatred in his gaze for Draco.

The dark Italian drew himself from his memories to find the regular shaggy dark hair, and the bespeckled profile just beside him, and did all he could to stay relaxed. It was a shock when the voice softly escaped pink lips with a soft sleep-induced lisp, but he paid attention anyway.

"What's got you out of bed, Zabini?"

He glanced sideways at the Gryffindor, before he laid back on the grass and pulled his arms under his head, "Can't sleep. You?"

"Same," the boy mumbled. Odd. Usually Potter was so strong and loud.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Zabini."

"Something is."

A sigh.

Then…

"It's my girlfriend. She's becoming…clingy, I suppose, and I find I'm rather not attracted to…"

"Breasts?" he offered, lifting a delicately shaped brow. Potter snorted.

"More like the entire female population at Hogwarts and beyond. Who knew a person could get over three hundred thousand marriage proposals so soon after one's 16th birthday, eh?"

"Surely it's not that bad," Blaise sat up, and observed the boy. Taking a closer look, there were wet stains running down his cheeks, his lips were just a bit too swollen and he could already tell the Saviour's back had been torn up in some sort of fight or the height of unimaginable passion. He frowned, raising his hand as though to pull the other boy closer, but soon the thought drifted away and his arm flopped back to his side.

"It is, Blaise," the brunette murmured, looking out at the lake with an absent look on his face; he didn't even seem to realize he used Blaise's first name, "It's so bad sometimes, I just wish I could announce it to the world that I'm gay and be done with it. Then I think about my uncle, my aunt and my cousin and what they've always told me. It'd only make me even more of a freak…"

A freak? Blaise's jaw set, and this time when he lifted his arm to pull the smaller boy close, he didn't deny the urge. He scooted closer to Potter, and wrapped his arm around the boy who lived waist, tugging him to Blaise's side. He struggled for a few moments before realizing Blaise wouldn't submit and fell flaccid into the bigger boy's gentle embrace.

It was then Blaise knew that he would do anything to protect Harry Potter from the world, Wizarding or Muggle.

O.o.O.o.O

**New Story, first chapter. Remains untitled for now.**

**Pairings are Blaise/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Draco, with a background on Dumbles/Grindlewald.**

**I hope you enjoy 'Moonlit Romances'. :D**

**Au Revoir,**

**SlytherinPrincess1993**


	2. Important Author Update

**Font:** Times New Roman

**Letter Size: **14pt

No spacing.

Authors Note:

Hola, mi compadres!

I am working to write new chapters for five of my stories at the present moment; I wanted to have this Author's Note up sooner, but it's been hard doing a lot lately.

Reason for me not updating as often as I've promised is because I've not been getting enough sleep, so I'm pretty lethargic. I HAVE been to see a professional about this, and said professional believes I'm suffering from **Post Tramatic Stress Disorder** and **Paranoia**, mixed with some mild **Schizophrenia**. 

http : / www . helpguide. Org / mental / post _ traumatic _ stress _ disorder _ symptoms _ treatment . htm

^^^^ Take the spaces out and read up on the Disorder, if you want!

Currently, I'm being looked at by a doctor before we begin experimenting with medication.

I WILL update when I am rested up a bit and get the urge. For now, I hope you readers (new/old) enjoy the updates I've done and will continue to wait patiently.

It is taking a toll not only on my mental health, but my physical health as well. And, well, living at home with an over-bearing father who thinks there's nothing wrong when EVERYTHING's wrong…. Yeah. I don't think I'll be helped any time soon, seeing as he _**refuses**_ to take me to a doctor; He says I don't need it.

Anyway,

Au Revoir,

Avery Athena Black. ^_^

**Stories To Be Updated** _(Listed Below)_

The Struggles of being a Veela Mate –

Nature's Gift –

Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments –

Broken In Pieces I –

It's Not Easy –

**Stories To Be Taken Down, Re-Edited and Re-Posted **_(Listed Below)_

Like A Virgin –

Malfoy's Darkest Desires –

After His Death –

**Stories To Be Edited/Posted Before November 2012**

Untitled – **Description**: Prequal to _After His Death_ and Sequal to _Mauraders Era_ (Lucius and James), this is the story of Draco and Harry. Rivals in school, they fought the growing attraction that they'd felt since the first meeting in Madam Malkin's shop. As they go through Hogwarts years 1-7, they find out more about their two families than they ever thought possible; Like, why is it that the Heirs of both families are ALWAYS soul-mates?

Welcome To My Life: Part One – **Description: **Prequal to a currently in-progress story, and the first of 3, this is the story of Abraxas, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Exactly in that order. It starts with Part One (I), Abraxas Malfoy. His story of Hogwarts, and then later when he joins the ranks of the First Generation of Death Eaters. Then, his marriage and the birth of his heir, Lucius. Up Until His Death.

Sacrifices Must Be Made: Part Two – **Description: **Sequal to WTML, it retells the ending of Abraxas' sad story and the beginning of Lucius' own. From tormented young child to strong Malfoy Patriarch, follow Lucius through his own time in the Death eater's ranks and the birth/early life of his only son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The Fall From Grace: Part Three – **Description: **TFFG is the end of the Malfoy Men Trilogy. Draco Malfoy is in danger of following his father and grandfather's world-wary steps, but meets the Boy Who Lived, and decides to change his families tune of life. It takes hard work, and much guidance from his godfather, but to win the affection of Harry Potter, it's all worth it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as he first thought.

I hope you enjoy the upcoming instalments!

I shall leave you now to your wonderful thoughts, and I will begin reviewing and upgrading Story Quality immediately.

:p


End file.
